turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location is a point-and-click survival horror game developed and published by Scott Cawthon on Steam on October 7, 2016. It is the fifth installment to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. Unlike the past four games in the series, Sister Location takes an entirely new approach to gameplay mechanics and storytelling, having mission-style gameplay while allowing the player to complete different tasks through different rooms which they can enter, instead of staying in one place watching cameras for five nights. This game is also the first core game in the series that includes professional voice acting and an original soundtrack. Gameplay The bulk of the game play in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location does away with the survival aspect of previous games. Instead of remaining in one place and preventing the animatronic antagonists from attacking, the player must move from room to room in order to fulfill a series of objectives that change during each of the five nights. For example, Night 2 requires the player to sneak across Ballora Gallery and reset a group of circuit breakers, while for Night 4, the player is placed inside a spring lock suit while having to fight off Minireenas. As in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, when a game ends, the player may be given a chance to play an 8-bit minigame, in which Circus Baby must give cupcakes to children and then bring an ice cream cone to a little girl. Completing this minigame grants access to a secret level during Night 5, a near-recreation of the gameplay in the original Five Nights at Freddy's. Here, the player remains in a security office and must prevent a hybrid animatronic called "Ennard" from entering it by watching surveillance cameras and closing electric doors, all of which consume a limited power supply. Clearing all five nights unlocks a gallery of extra features: pictures and blueprints of the game's animatronics, their making-of, a map of the facility, and automatic access to Circus Baby's cupcake minigame. As of the 1 December 2016 update, clearing all nights also unlocks the non-canon Custom Night mode, which is set in a modified version of the Night 5 secret room. The player can choose from several modes and difficulty settings, facing new animatronics, and must conserve both power and oxygen supplies in order to survive. Completing these modes allows the player to view a series of cutscenes that have been declared as part of the series canon; all except the last scene are in 8-bit resolution. An achievement system exists in the form of four stars, obtained by unlocking both of the game's endings, completing the Circus Baby minigame, and completing the hardest difficulty on each custom night preset. Like in all Five Nights at Freddy's games, failure to defend oneself from the hostile animatronic characters will result in a jumpscare, ending the game. Plot Before the core gameplay begins, a prologue cutscene is presented to the player, where an interviewer is questioning "Mr. Afton", supposedly the creator of the game's animatronic characters, on certain design choices he has made when building the animatronics. Afton lists several features of Circus Baby, such as her ability to make ice cream, inflate balloons at her fingertips, and take song requests and dance to them. The interviewer is unsatisfied with this answer, as the features Afton mentioned were not what he was referring to. The player character, mistakenly referred to as "Eggs Benedict" (due to a malfunction in the keypad where he types his name), is a new employee of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, featuring animatronics that are rented out to children's birthday parties; they were originally intended for use in a pizzeria called Circus Baby's Pizza World, but the pizzeria had been shut down shortly before it was supposed to open due to "gas leaks".It is implied in the source code of teasers for the game that both locations are part of a robotics company going by the name of "Afton Robotics". The player is instructed by HandUnit (an AI that helps the player throughout the game) to watch and 'motivate' the animatronics by giving them controlled shocks so they may be used during the day. The player is also guided by the voice of Circus Baby (voiced by Heather Masters), a female, clown-like, animatronic. It is implied via monologues throughout the game, as well as the ending of the 8-bit-style minigame, that Circus Baby houses the remains of Mr. Afton's daughter, who was previously killed by her in a freak accident. In between nights, the voice of a young British girl, who is presumably Mr. Afton's daughter, is overheard, asking her father if she can go and play with Circus Baby. This is further elaborated on during Baby's third-night speech and the mini-game, both of which imply the girl went against her father's wishes and was then killed by Baby. As the week passes, the animatronics are taken to the Parts and Service room one by one due to apparent malfunction, later to be taken to the "scooping room". On the first night, Circus Baby never reveals herself despite being shocked three times. On the second night, the player has to reset circuit breakers to turn on the power. On the third night, HandUnit sends the player to perform maintenance on Funtime Freddy (Kellen Goff) while avoiding BonBon (Becky Shrimpton). At the end of the maintenance, Ennard is seen lurking away. At the end of the third night, Funtime Foxy ambushes the player. On the fourth night, the player character regains consciousness inside of a spring lock suit and must watch as Ballora's endoskeleton is torn out by the Scooper. They then must hold off the Minireenas while preventing the spring locks from coming loose. On the fifth night, the player is instructed by Circus Baby to enter the scooping room. From there, the player can heed Circus Baby's instructions and obtain the normal ending, or sidetrack to the hidden "private room" and get the alternate ending. In the normal ending, after entering the scooping room, Circus Baby, who is now revealed to be transformed into Ennard (an animatronic made of the other animatronics' parts), reveals that she and the other animatronics have been attempting to escape the complex, but without a human disguise, they were unable to do so. However, they lured the player into the scooping room to "scoop" him, and wear his skin. The final scene shows the player character's eyes glowing as he looks in the mirror, implying that Ennard is now disguised as the player. In the alternate ending, the player ignores the instructions and accesses the facility's security office, where he survives the night against Ennard, who is angry that the player didn't listen to its instructions. The night ends with Ennard vowing to find a way out. The player escapes to his home and watches the season finale of the television series, The Immortal and the Restless. After the show ends, however, Ennard appears in the room. Completing the various Custom Night modes on the hardest difficulty setting unlocks a set of 8-bit cutscenes which show a man (presumably the player), who is walking down the neighbourhood block. With each consecutive cutscene, the man is seen gradually decaying and deteriorating, eventually turning purple in colour (a condition known as livor mortis). Neighbours initially wave to him, but later become concerned and hide as his outward appearance worsens. In the last of these scenes, he regurgitates animatronic parts into the sewer and collapses. However, he rises to his feet again as Circus Baby's voice repeatedly says, "You won't die." The cutscene that follows the most difficult mode ("Golden Freddy") is rendered in the same resolution as the game itself. This scene depicts the burnt wreckage of the Fazbear's Fright attraction from Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and is accompanied by a voice-over narration by "Michael", addressed to his father. He states that he has found "her" and put "her" back together, adding that he should be dead and that he will seek out his father. Just before the scene ends, Springtrap steps into view. This implies that the player is Michael Afton, son of William Afton, also known as Eggs Benedict by HandUnit. Category:Video games Category:Survival games Category:Horror games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's games Category:PC games Category:Steam games